1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine having an editorial function. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine which forms an electrostatic latent image directly on a photosensitive member by the reflected light in scanning an original and performs image editing such as trimming, masking or centering in accordance with the electrostatic latent image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two kinds of copying machines capable of editing an image, in rough classification, have been already put on sale. A first one is, for example, a combination of the "FP-1520" and the processing table "FA-T100B4" manufactured by Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., being disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 87470/1984 laid open on May 21, 1984. A second one is, for example, the "NP-9030" manufactured by Canon, Inc. or the "U-Bix1810MR" manufactured by Konishiroku Photo Industry Co., Ltd.
The first prior art is such that an original is placed on an editor for editing an image; and positions of trimming, masking and the like are specified by an input pen, and thereafter the original is transferred to an original table to execute copying processing.
The second prior art is such that an original is placed facing upward, a transparent sheet with coordinates is further placed thereon. Coordinates of the position of the original are found through the transparent sheet, and they are entered through keys. Thereafter the original is turned over and put on the original table to execute copying processing.
In the first prior art, the original has to be put on the original table in the copying stage after specifying the position for editing the image, and therefore the specified position sometimes deviates from the position of the original. Also, this first prior art cannot accommodate a thick original such as a book.
In the second prior art, since the editorial position is specified through keys, operation is complicated, the original has to be turned over, and the position deviates as in the first prior art.